Hiyori Sarugaki
| image = | name = Hiyori Sarugaki | kanji = 猿柿 ひよ里 | romanji = Sarugaki Hiyori | race = Vizard | birthday = August 1''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Female | height = 133 cm (4'4") | weight = 26 kg (57 lbs.) | eyes = Brown | hair = Blonde | affiliation = Vizard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation = Lieutenant of the 12th Division, Head Researcher of the Shinigami Research and Development InstituteBleach manga; Chapter -103, page 8 | previous team = 12th Division | partner = None | previous partner = Kirio Hikifune, Kisuke Urahara | base of operations = Vizard Warehouse, Karakura Town, Human World | marital status = Single | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Kubikiri Orochi | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 22, Chapter 189 | anime debut = Episode 112 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Reiko Takagi | english voice = Mela Lee | spanish voice = }} is a former Lieutenant of the 12th Division under Captains Kirio Hikifune and Kisuke Urahara, and currently a Vizard. Appearance Hiyori is a very short, blonde-haired girl who wears her short hair in stubby pigtails. She wears a red jogging suit decorated with the first kanji of her name and flip flops. She also has an overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth. This physical characteristic has caused both Ichigo and Shinji to call her "snaggletooth". During her time in Soul Society, she wore a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenants armband on her left arm. During this time, her pigtails were fairly long and hung down. She also appears more haggard and not as sharp as she did during her days in Soul Society, with tired lines under her eyes. Personality Despite her small size, Hiyori is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with rather violent tendencies. Her most common victim being Shinji Hirako, whom she frequently abuses, usually by smacking him with one of her sandals or kicking and punching him in the face. She has even made it a reflex to use him as a human shield when necessary, and show him an obvious lack of respect, a gesture that he seems to return. This behavior dates back to her time as a Lieutenant, despite the fact that Shinji outranked her back then. She shows very little respect to the majority of people around her, easily losing her temper and getting into fights. Having viewed her former Captain Kirio Hikifune as a motherly figure, Hiyori was quite hurt by her departure and initially refused to accept Urahara as her replacement, even treating him with her trademark violence and disrespect, despite his attempts to be her friend. When Kirio Hikifune was in charge of her, Hiyori was very respectful to her old captain as a sign of respect and trust but still smacked everyone else around. Hiyori also seems to harbor a hatred of both Shinigami and Humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Hiyori never seems to display much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. During her time training, she never succeeded in making Ichigo call her "Hiyori-san" (Miss Hiyori). Though she calls Ichigo and Shinji "dumbass" amongst other names. History Approximately 110 years ago, Hiyori was the lieutenant of the 12th Division under captain Kirio Hikifune until her promotion. When Captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division arrived at the 1st Division headquarters for the promotion ceremony of Kisuke Urahara, Hiyori opened the door and attacked him. For her troubles she got knocked on the head by Captain Love Aikawa, who stated that she should apologize, which only prompted Hiyori to question his authority in disciplining her. Love stated that since her captain wasn't present someone had to keep her in line. Regardless of Love's attempts to get her under control Hiyori still insisted that she wouldn't apologize.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 8-10 Hiyori was later seen waiting with the other captain's as the newly appointed 12th Division captain, Kisuke Urahara, arrived to the meeting. Hiyori looked on, unimpressed upon his arrival. Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 1-3 Later that day Urahara formally introduced himself to the 12th Division and Hiyori, though she flat out told him that she would not accept him as her captain, slapping away Urahara's hand which shocked him. Hiyori stated that she already couldn't stand the fact that captain Hikifune left without a moment's notice and now they had to deal with a 2nd Division member as their captain, making note of the fact that he was from the Onmitsukidō so he was most likely a sneaky murderer. When the other 12th Division members tried to warn her that she was going too far, Hiyori fired back that she was only saying what they were all thinking of the other 12th Division members refuse to side with her opinion. When she confronts Urahara trying to get a rise out of him he simply laughs it off and tells her that he has already been made the captain of the 12th Division. He then explained that he had already made up his mind that the role he would play would be as their captain and no longer a member of the 2nd Division. Urahara told Hiyori if she had a problem then it was hers to change. Hiyori then proceeds to kick him in his crotch and runs off only succeeding in injuring her foot.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 10-14 remodels her former captain's room.]] While walking around the 12th Division barracks Hiyori became irate when she found the division moving all of Urahara's vast amount of personal items. She then got into another confrontation with him when he tried to be of aid to her. The following day at a division meeting Urahara detailed that he had decided to change the policy of the 12th Division but had yet to determine what course of action he thought would be a good role for them. Hiyori became increasing angry upon hearing that he was still thinking about it and attacked him. She later walked around the 12th Division barracks when she was confronted by Shinji. They got into a small argument and Hiyori attacked him for saying something that Urahara commonly said that she could not stand. She then went and confronted Urahara and challenged him to a fight which he accepted but asked that they fight hand-to hand. They prepared to fight and Urahara told her to attack him from any angle. Upon hearing this, Hiyori went running at him and kicked him square in the face. Hiyori then ran off and while at the entrance to the division headquarters she realized that Urahara saw through her attack and moved out the way and then back in place so that she would hit him. She becomes confused at what drove that action.Bleach anime; Episode 207 The following morning she arrived at the captain's chamber. Hiyori became enraged at how Urahara had changed the room from its former state. He tried to calm her down and told her that in getting to know him he would get to know her. Not deterred, Hiyori attacked him, but he brushed it aside and asked her to to accompany him to Maggots' Nest.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 20-21 Hiyori accompanied Urahara onto the 2nd Division grounds, where he proceeded to explain to her the purpose of the detention unit and what truly happened to those found under their jurisdiction. He further explained what the Maggot's Nest was and what function is entailed. Upon entrance into the facility Urahara told her that they were not permitted to leave but they were still free within the facility. He then warned her to be careful as the inmates could become violent. Hiyori asked what they did and Urahara plainly told her "nothing", causing Hiyori to question the methods but Urahara quickly explained to her the dangers these inmates could bring and why they were imprisoned. He made note of the true dealings of what happened to those who withdrew from service in the Gotei 13. Urahara then explained that though the people in the facility were possibly dangerous, he had always felt that, given a suitable outlet, they could channel their power into something more productive. When one of the inmates tried to attack Hiyori, she soon realized she couldn't fight as she had left her Zanpakutō behind. The inmate was easily stopped by Urahara who apologized as he had noticed that she had left her Zanpakutō behind and had chosen to say nothing. He then made note that in the facility they were not allowed to carry weapons so hand-to-hand combat mastery was the key.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 3-16 This prompted the other inmates to attack to which Urahara easily defended himself and took out all his attackers much to Hiyori's surprise. Eventually one of the inmates tried to take Hiyori hostage but was quickly overwhelmed by her as she showed her own capabilities in hand-to-hand combat.Bleach anime; Episode 208 Urahara then told Hiyori they were going to meet the only inmate that was so dangerous that he required his own cell, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Urahara then asked him if he wanted to leave the Maggot's Nest.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 17-19 Mayuri and Hiyori got into a small argument where Urahara explained that she was his lieutenant and then asked Mayuri for an answer to his proposition. He then explained that in his capacity as the captain of the 12th Division he had decided to to make an organization: the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Hiyori was surprised and further amazed that he would put such a dangerous criminal in the line to a position of power.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 1-6 9 years later Hiyori was seen with Urahara and now 12th Division, 3rd Seat & Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The trio were greeted by Captain Shinji Hirako and Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen. Shinji proceeded to tell Urahara about current events but was attacked by Hiyori who claimed that he didn't say "Hi" to her. The two got into a fight which left Aizen to explain to Urahara that the 9th Division had been sent on a special investigation to find out what was happening with the disappearances in Rukongai.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 4-9 During her time as a member of the Institute, Hiyori served as a lab manager, while clashing with then 3rd Seat & Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute Mayuri Kurotsuchi, over who had more authority under the Captain. The two got into a ongoing argument about who was in charge prompting Hiyori to call in Urahara. He explained to her that with the disappearances occurring, he had created a new type of Gigai. Before Hiyori could respond they were interrupted by the arrival of Todō, the 6th Seat of the 9th Division. Urahara agreed to send a researcher over to the investigation site as per the request of Captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division. Urahara elected Hiyori to go to the site, to which she became irate and asked why couldn't he send someone less important, referring to lab assistant Akon. He questioned if she should continue being a lieutenant prompting Hiyori to attack him though he simply dodged her. Though reluctant, Hiyori gave in once Urahara explained that she was the only one that he could trust with the task.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 8-13 Sometime later Hiyori was seen running for her life from a shadowed creature, which was revealed to be a Hollowfied Kensei. Just when he was about to deal her a devastating blow, his attack was deflected by the arrival of Shinji Hirako.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 15-19 Moments later, a team of various captains and lieutenants that were sent to investigate the disappearance of Kensei's Division arrived. They began to attack Kensei and then, a Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna, lieutenant of the 9th Division. In the midst of this, Shinji picked up Hiyori and pulled her out of harm's way.Bleach manga; Chapter -101 The investigation team gathered after the fight and talked about the situation. Within that moment, Hiyori started coughing and became Hollowfied herself. It was then that a darkness fell around the rescue squad and they were attacked by an unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 8-15 The assailant was then found to be Kaname Tōsen, Kensei's 5th seat, who was acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen who was the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gave the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami, Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kidō captain Tessai Tsukabishi showed up and saved them from destruction. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen made their escape and Tessai used Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku".Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami are sentenced to execution as Hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by 2nd Division captain Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hiyori and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the Human World, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Plot Arrancar arc Hiyori first appears as Shinji Hirako fails at convincing Ichigo to join the Vizard for a second time. Hiyori smacks him with her sandal and yells at him for not succeeding in his mission. The two are then interrupted by arrival of Orihime Inoue and Chad who were searching for Shinji. When Orihime asks who Shinji is and what he wants with Ichigo Kurosaki, Hiyori answers stating that Orihime didn't think they would actually tell them.Bleach manga; Chapter 189, page 13-17 Hiyori introduces herself to them and they reply doing the same. Hiyori then voices her envy of their name meanings compared to hers and Shinji's and the looks of Orihime compared to her own, even going as far as reaching for her sword and saying that she would just have to kill them as the conversation has become pointless. She is however quickly grabbed by Shinji who runs far away from Chad and Orihime with Hiyori over his shoulder. All the while she screams and argues with him causing him to punish in a very uncomfortable way. Hiyori eventually calms down and admits that she hates humans and Shinigami. Shinji tells her that he already knows that that is why he was the one that went to enlist Ichigo and told her to wait.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 1-5 When Ichigo decides to finally show up at the Vizards' warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 As the other Vizard have a conversation about the status of the fight, Hiyori gets bored and walks toward the battle and tells Hachi to add another five layers to the barrier. She then attacks Shinji knocking him away,using her sandal,sending him flying out the window and breaking the barrier as well. Hiyori then explains to Ichigo that he has the who situation backwards, as they want him with them but its not up to him its up to them. Only after seeing his power will they decide, he has no right to choose, from their point of view if he is powerful enough they will teach him how to keep his inner hollow in check. She then tells him to Hollowfy but Ichigo refuses but Hiyori puts on her mask and tells him she already told him he has no choice. She then tells him that if he is to scared she has no choice but to pull out his inner hollow by force.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 16-25 Hiyori then proceeds to taunt Ichigo into Hollowfying and decides to take a more direct approach and attacks him with her mask on.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 1-4 constricts Hiyori's throat, cracking her mask in the process.]] After some considerable fighting Ichigo is left tired with many injuries. She continues to goad him on but he still refuses to use his mask. Hiyori then tells him that at the very least he should use his Bankai, after he refuses she tells him that she knows why he won't use his powers and then fiercely attacks him. Which brings his inner hollow to the surface allowing him to gain possession over Ichigo's body. He then quickly attacks Hiyori before she can react breaking her mask, slamming her into a wall and he then proceeds to strangle her with one hand. The other Vizard, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her. Shinji then determines that they have seen all that they need to see and asks Hiyori if she approves, but she is too terrified and shaken to respond.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 7-19 Hiyori waits around with the other Vizard as Ichigo does some training on an exercise machine, using her training techniques on his own. She gets into a minor argument with Shinji over boiling hot water. Ichigo becomes irritated with using the work out machine and throws it at Hiyori who blocks herself with Shinji. Her and Ichigo then get into argument when he doesn't believe the training is achieving anything.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7-10 Hiyori later goes with the other Vizard down into his underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 As Love fights the possessed Ichigo, Lisa asks the other Vizard what's the longest time any of them have ever taken in the inner hollow subjugation battles. Kensei notes to her that Hiyori took sixty-nine minutes and 2 seconds and tells her that Ichigo is up to sixty-eight minutes and 44 seconds. When Ichigo's Hollow form begins to destabilize Hiyori yells to Hachi to get Love out of the barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 3 & 6 Ichigo after gaining control over his body once again is later seen training with Hiyori with the pair using their hollow masks while fighting. Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 7 When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier, the other Vizard are surprised. Orihime Inoue then shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be the culprit. They are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 10-13 Later as Orihime talks with Rukia Kuchiki they are interrupted when Hiyori drops right in on them. Hiyori grabs Orihime and tells her that she is coming her as Hachi has business with her. They leave just so fast Rukia has little time to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 8-9 Upon return to the warehouse Hiyori engages in sparring with Ichigo again.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 13 As they continue to fight Hiyori maintains the upper hand brutally beating Ichigo and continuing to taunt him. When Kensei announces that dinner is ready they take a break from the training. Shortly after eating Shinji asks Hiyori how the training is coming along to which she says it isn't as Ichigo is nothing special.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 7-8 Hiyori is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc She is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen's release from Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Blazing Fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Hiyori says no. Shinji tells her to shut up as he wasn't asking her. She screams at him asking why wouldn't he be asking her like he asked everyone else. When Lisa leaves, she asks her where she is going and does the same when Shinji leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 5-7 When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto the the huge hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth. Hiyori is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 16-19 Hiyori stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-3 Hiyori displays her power when she cuts a Gillian hollows mask down the middle with her Zanpakutō and the blow it away with a point blank Cero blast that kills several other hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 6-7 When Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori engages in battle to offer aid to 10th Division captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya in his battle against 3rd Espada Tia Harribel. Hitsugaya then states that there is no point of questioning if the Vizard are friend or foe under the circumstances. Hiyori agrees seeing as she really could care to be helping out Shinigami, she admits that now is not the time to fight amongst each other.Bleach manga, Chapter 367, page 7-9 Hitsugaya asks Hiyori if they can take care of the Espada as he wants to go fight Aizen. Hiyori yells at Hitsugaya noting the Vizard has come for revenge against him and Hitsugaya was already having problems fighting Harribel so what makes him think he can take Aizen. Hitsugaya admits that she is right and tells her he is sorry he just panicked. Instead of letting it go Hiyori starts an argument with Hitsugaya, to which he just remains silent until she questioned his position as a captain insinuating he is a kid. This prompts Hitsugaya to yell back at her, causing the two to get into a big fight. Lisa becomes annoyed and goes to attack Harribel by herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 10-13 Hiyori dons her Hollow mask and releases her Shikai and goes to attack Harribel alongside Lisa and Hitsugaya, the resulting attack creates a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 16-18 Following the explosion, Aizen appears and strikes down Harribel killing her, leaving Hiyori to appear next to Shinji. stabs Hiyori.]] Hiyori sets her sight on Aizen as her Hollow mask dissipates. Shinji appears near her and tells her and the others that it would be best not to be too quick to go near him, explaining that with Aizen's ability, one would be done for before it begins if they don't have a plan in mind. Hiyori tells him that they know that much, but Shinji tells her that he specifically talking to her, as he tells her to stand down. Aizen begins to taunt them stating that regardless of what they do the ending will still be the same, as their fates had already been decided. Shinji tells Hiyori to not listen as he is only trying to provoke her. Aizen goes on stating they have nothing more to fear seeing as they all died that night over 100 years ago. This taunt sends Hiyori over the edge, as she becomes enraged and proceeds towards Aizen to attack him, as Shinji yells to her to stop. Before she realizes it, Hiyori's body is severed at the waist by Gin Ichimaru's Shikai, and goes into shock as she sees the bottom portion of her body fall behind the top half. Shinji screams to Hiyori and immediately catches the top half of her as she falls. Hiyori, now seemingly fatally injured, tells Shinji that she is sorry as she just couldn't control herself. Shinji calls to Hachi but upon realizing that he only has one arm, he instantly remembers that Orihime Inoue can heal as he yells for Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 6-17 Shinji then gives Hiyori, who is breathing quite shallowly now, to Hachi as he goes to fight Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 12-13 Hachi places her in a barrier on the ground, where they are found by Retsu Unohana.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 9 Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hiyori is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter who commonly use various kicks in combination with her Zanpakutō to take out opponents. She has highly aggressive tendencies often make her lash out at other people even under normal circumstances. She has enough skill to hold her own against a dangerous inmate from the Maggot's Nest who had taken her hostage.Bleach anime; Episode 207-208''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 7 Enhanced Strength: Both as a lieutenant and a Vizard, she brutally beat up Shinji and Ichigo using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 7 Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her fighting skill surprising those she attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 8-9 Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Vizard, Hiyori possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her spiritual energy is pink in color. With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Zanpakutō : Hiyori's Zanpakutō is standard in appearance, even though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small hearts, a contrast to her not-so-girlish personality. During her days as a Lieutenant, she would wear it by her belt, but as a Vizard, she normally carries her sword from her right shoulder on her back; being one of three known Shinigami to do this, the other two being Ichigo Kurosaki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . With this release, Hiyori's katana becomes a large cleaver with a serrated saw-like blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 16-17 :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Her Hollow mask is skeletal in appearance and sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows. Upon donning her Hollow mask, the sclera of her eyes turn black, though her irises remain brown.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, Page 24-25''Bleach'' anime; Episode 122 She took the longest to defeat her inner Hollow out of all the current Vizard (excluding Ichigo, who took about the same amount of time), at 69 minutes and 2 seconds. When angered or provoked in some way, the mask's power increased due to her emotions ruling her. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Hiyori's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. :Cero: While fighting an army of Menos, Hiyori displays the ability to fire a red Cero from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. The powerful blast is sustainable and can be used as a sweeping beam that can take out more than one target in one pass.Bleach manga; Chapter 366; Page 6-7 Censorship In the manga, when Hiyori moves to attack Aizen she is bifurcated by Gin Ichimaru's Shinsō and Shinji catches the top half of her body. In the anime, when Hiyori moves to attack Aizen she is stabbed through the abdomen from behind by Ichimaru's Shinsō and Shinji catches her whole body and deals with a significantly less wounded Hiyori.Bleach anime; Episode 285 Appearances in Other Media Hiyori is a playable character in a couple of Bleach video games, including Bleach: Heat the Soul (series), Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. She can use her Vizard mask, which is quite powerful in the game. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, she uses Kubikiri Orochi's Shikai as one of her attacks while wearing her Hollow mask. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, she is capable of using several Kidō, such as Haien and even the high-level Kurohitsugi. She is also capable of healing one of her allies. Quotes * (To Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue) "A princess and a tiger, huh? Such excessive names! Our names mean 'monkey' and 'lewd!' I'm so jealous!"Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 2 * (To Shinji Hirako) "I really, really hate humans. I really hate Shinigami too."Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 5 * (To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "I don't want to be helping you out Shinigami!! But this isn't the time for that!!" ''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 367, page 9 * (To Shinji Hirako) "I'm...sorry...Shinji......I...was impatient..."Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 15 References Navigation de:Hiyori Sarugaki es:Hiyori Sarugaki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants